Holy Matrimony
by SlytherinAmbition
Summary: Her world seemed to come crashing down around her, but what happens when one bad mistake leads to marriage with the man she has forever loathed? Maybe it's not as bad as it seems. Draco and Ginny
1. Chapter 1: Painful Goodbyes

**Holy Matrimony**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

-------------------------------------------------

_By: slytherinambition_

-------------------------------------------------

--

--

--

--

_Summary: _Her world seemed to come crashing down upon her when she heard the news of Harry Potter cheating on her, while she still happened to be dating the man. Out of anger, she ends up drinking herself to the point of which she actually say's yes to a drunk Draco Malfoy on a marriage proposal. Both regretting it the moment they come to in the morning, they find out it will be a whole month before a divorce will be final. Until then, they must live bounded by the words 'I do'. Yet, perhaps good will truly come from the horrible mistake in the end.

_Ships: _Draco/Ginny, and briefly Harry/Cho.

--

--

--

--

-------------------------------------------------

--

--

--

--

**Chapter 1 - Painful Goodbyes**

"Did you think this would get past me!" She shrieked, her hands flying up in the air out of anger.

Her face was practically as red as her hair. She clenched her fists at her sides, ready to swing one and punch him right in the face. She wouldn't have hesitated doing so either, not even if it were the famous Harry Potter standing in front of her.

"Did you think I was that dense?" Her voice got louder with each word.

He took a step back, knowing the girl in front of him had a temper. "Listen Ginny-"

"No! You listen," she interrupted him, taking a step closer to him when he had taken one back. "We are over."

"She doesn't mean anything!" He yelled back at her, daring to raise his voice.

She wasn't the one sleeping with another, cheating on him when she supposedly loved him. He definitely did not have any reason to be the one raising his voice at her.

"And I'm sure you tell all those girls you've been with the same thing about me!" She yelled back, flinging open the first drawer she could find, the contents spilling everywhere.

She grabbed hold of a few of her shirts, before walking over to the bed and violently throwing them into the already half filled suitcase.

"Everyone told me you were nothing but a bloody prick who thought he was better then everyone else, and I didn't believe them! You know why I didn't believe them Potter?" She asked, though didn't wait for him to answer.

He opened his mouth but she continued.

"Because I loved you! I bloody loved you, you arse!" She tried hard to control her emotions, knowing she was close to tears.

"I love you Ginny," Harry spoke back defensively, trying to pick up the clothing that she had only just thrown on the floor and place back in the drawer.

"Don't think I'm about to believe that Potter."

"Gin…" His words were so soft and vulnerable, but she didn't care. He had been the one snogging the face off of another girl when they were dating.

"I'm leaving, and I will never be coming back. I'll send my brother over to pick up the rest of my things," she said, her voice beginning to go weak.

Ginny fought back tears, not allowing him to see them. She would not let him have the satisfaction of seeing how hurt she happened to be, nor would she let Harry Potter get the best of her. She happened to be a Weasley, and she was strong. A stupid prick of a boy wasn't about to change that.

"Ginny, please don't. Let's just talk. Can't we just talk?" He said desperately, as he watched hopelessly as she shut her overflowing suitcase and picked it up.

She shook her head firmly, before brushing past him. "You don't get another chance."

He reached out and gripped her wrist, pulling her forcefully yet gently around to face him.

"Let go of me."

"Not until you calm down and think about what you are doing Ginny!"

She glared at him and pulled her wrist out of his grasp. "Let me be Harry."

For the first time that night she said his first name, and it hurt. It hurt to say the name of the man she had loved, or still did really. The man that had once loved her as well.

"What about what we've gone through? What about all the time we put into this relationship? You aren't going to just throw that all away are you?" He asked, pleading with his eyes. He looked at her, wanting answers, wanting the answers she couldn't give him.

"You've already thrown all that away," she said simply, before taking a deep breath. She looked at him one last time, tears beginning to build in her eyes.

He looked so pained, as though he had just made the worst mistake in his life. She held no sympathy though, none what so every. She was the one who should be hurt, the one who should be weak.

"Goodbye Potter," she said faintly, before turning back around and making her way for the door. She wouldn't allow herself to look back, as though she might end up running back into his arms if she did. She could feel his gaze still on her, yet continued on her way.

Everything was ruined. Everything she had built for herself. Her house, her love, even her heart.

As she slammed the front door behind her, the first tear fell slowly down along her cheek. She pulled her black jacket around herself, the wind having picked up quite a fair bit. Winter was coming, and her she was without a place to stay.

It wasn't as though she didn't have plenty of options. She could go and stay with Ron and Hermione. They would welcome her with open arms. Yet at the same time she was afraid they would try to convince her that Harry wasn't all that bad. After all, they were his best friends.

Then there were her parents, and the rest of her family, though knew she would only be hounded for information if she asked to stay there for a while. That or her family would be out that night hunting Harry Potter down to murder the boy.

Yes, her family was still very protective over her, even though she was of the age 21 now.

Her dark red locks seemed to glow in the dark as she walked down along the street, her suitcase following along in tow.

She soon came to a dimly light street lined with small boutiques and cafes. Her eye caught sight of 'Jasper's Pub' and without thinking; she made her way towards it.

She wasn't much of a drinker, but felt this made a perfect situation to start.

The place was dark and lively when she entered, music seeming to shake the ground as she walked over to the bar. Finding an empty stool next to the bar, she dropped her suitcase with a large bang against the floor.

Within moments a handsome bartender neared her, and asked if she would like anything.

"Give me anything, the hardest liquor you've got," she mumbled, looking around the room. She didn't really want someone she knew catching her drinking, not that she wasn't old enough. That simply would be a dead giveaway something was wrong.

The bartender eyed her for a moment after her request, before nodding and quickly disappearing into the mountains of glasses and bottles of liquor. He came out with a large glass of yellow colored stuff, and Ginny paid the required amount.

It looked good enough, and really, at the moment Ginny had nothing to lose. She had already lost the person she had been head over heels for before she had even meet him during her first years at Hogwarts.

She took a ship, the liquid trickling down her throat, stinging it slightly. She winced at the feel of it, but continued to drink until the whole glass was empty. Still, the pain was there.

After who knows how many drinks, the pain slowly began to numb and die away. That and her ability to do much as well. She once again dropped the empty glass on the counter, blinking a few times at how dizzy she was beginning to feel.

"Can I get you anything else Miss?" The bartender said to Ginny, though she didn't quite catch his words.

"Uh.." she began, her words slurred.

"I think she's had quite enough," said a man beside her, his words slightly slurred as well, but not nearly as bad as Ginny.

The bartender simply nodded and continued on his way to help others.

She looked over at the man who had spoken, crossing her hands over her chest. "I d-don't think he asked… y-youu that question… s-sirr…" she said stumbling over her words.

"I was wondering when you were going to speak to me," he said charmingly, a lopsided grin on his lips. His breath spelt like alcohol, plenty of it.

"Excuse me-" she began, but her body seemed to jerk and fall out of her stool onto the ground. After that moment everything when black.

She opened her eyes slowly, the sunlight causing her to snap them shut. It was so bloody light outside, and it didn't help that her head happened to be pounding.

She didn't know where she was, but definitely not on the cold floor of the pub she had been to last night. She hardly could remember what she had ordered let alone done last night, only that by the feel of the headache she had, she had a few too many drinks.

Ginny once again opened her eyes, squinting at the intensity of the light.

She glanced around her slowly, obviously being in a bed. Nothing looked familiar in the least.

She began to panic, before flinging herself out of the bed. She continued to quickly look around the room, before her eyes traveled down to herself. There was a reason as to why she was all of a sudden so much colder.

That being her clothing, or should it be the lack of. She wore nothing at all.

"Oh bloody hell," she muttered under her breath as her hands flew up to cover the top half of her body, which still left her bottom half fairly visible. She scrambled back into the bed, noticing when doing so that she wasn't along.

There on the bed was someone she hadn't even though she'd see again.

Draco Malfoy.

Then everything went black.

--

--

--

--

-------------------------------------------------

--

--

--

--

**Author Note: **Please read and review and tell me what you guys think! That'd be very kind of ya'll, and I'd love you forever. Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Disastrous I Do

**Holy Matrimony**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

-------------------------------------------------

_By: slytherinambition_

-------------------------------------------------

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

_Summary: _Her world seemed to come crashing down upon her when she heard the news of Harry Potter cheating on her, while she still happened to be dating the man. Out of anger, she ends up drinking herself to the point of which she actually say's yes to a drunk Draco Malfoy on a marriage proposal. Both regretting it the moment they come to in the morning, they find out it will be a whole month before a divorce will be final. Until then, they must live bounded by the words 'I do'. Yet, perhaps good will truly come from the horrible mistake in the end.

_Ships: _Draco/Ginny, and briefly Harry/Cho.

--

--

--

--

-------------------------------------------------

--

--

--

--

**Chapter 2 - Disastrous I Do's**

"Come on, wake up woman," a man's voice growled from above her, shaking her shoulders slightly.

Her whole body seemed to ache, as though she had just been tossed down a flight of stairs. She let out a groan, but didn't want to open her eyes. The voice, although one she hadn't heard for quite some time, was still very familiar. A part of her really didn't want to see the face that it belonged to once again.

Though keeping her eyes closed wasn't much of an option either. The darkness caused her to think about him, the man who had drove her to be in such a situation. It was his entire fault, and she was sticking to that.

She slowly opened her eyes, hoping that perhaps this was all a dream. That there wasn't the blond haired man standing over her, that he was simply some hallucination. She wished someone would pinch her already and wake her up from this nightmare.

Sadly, that was not the case, and he was still standing over top of her when she opened her eyes. Her head seemed to hurt far worse then it had before.

"I know my looks are dashing, but I must say that is the first time someone has fainted because of them," he said coldly, yet a smirk making it's way across his lips.

He was the exact same as he had been a few years earlier when she had the displeasure of seeing him for one last time. Cocky as ever, though she figured he had some sort of reason to be. He had managed to get her into bed, god knows how that happened.

She quickly sat up, somewhat backing away from him as though he could hurt her in an instant. "I would be the last person fainting because of how dashing you look Malfoy," she drawled, putting enfaces on the word 'dashing'.

She really hadn't imagined she'd ever have to say that name in her lifetime again, and it was very disappointing to have to.

"You tell yourself that love," he got up from where he had been crouching beside her and made his way over towards a dresser.

She was literally appalled that he'd call her that, but knew if she made a comment he'd only jump to the conclusion that she liked it. The last thing she wanted was to have a permanent pet name with him of all people.

Ginny caught sight of the bed sheet wrapped around his torso, obviously nothing underneath. She blinked slightly, as though she had never seen a half naked body before. In truth, she had only ever seen Harry Potter naked, but she wasn't about to go there.

Having starred so long, the man caught sight of her from the corner of his eye. "Enjoying the view?" He asked with a smirk still on his lips, only it seemed to be growing.

She turned bright red at his comment yet couldn't manage to shout out a nasty comment in return. She was still in shock and horror that she was in Draco Malfoy's room.

"Would you mind hurrying up and putting on something?" He asked, before shooting a glance back around towards her. "Not that I mind really."

Instantly her cheeks blazed with red, grabbing at the few blankets tangled together on the bed. She pulled them down towards where she sat on the ground and covered herself with them. She had almost forgot that she too wasn't dressed.

God, this all felt like a bad dream in her opinion.

Draco gave out another cold chuckle before shuffling through the contents in his dresser. She had about had it with his laughing; it was like he felt this was all some big joke.

"You think this is funny!" She was almost screaming, yet not in the way she was with Harry. No, now she was a little more hysterical. Not only was she naked, but Draco Malfoy had seen her naked.

"Actually, quite," he said simply, before picking up a few pieces of clothing and making way for what seemed to be a door leading into a bathroom. Closing it behind himself, the sound of the shower came on moments later.

Ginny sat still, glaring at the door as though she wanted it to burst into a million pieces. This was some kind of silly little laugh fest for the boy, but for her it was none of the above. Unlike him, she wasn't one to go around sleeping with random people and ending up confused and naked in their room the next morning.

It had never been in her books, and she wasn't about to start. Not even having been cheated on by Harry Potter himself. She felt as though this only made her lower herself to his level.

She knew that sitting on the ground freezing wasn't going to help her situation. This would be the perfect time for her to get dressed and run out of there. Never looking back.

This couldn't be happening, or at least that's what she was telling herself.

She glanced around her room, trying to find her discarded clothing from the night before. They would have to do until she found more of her clothing. Her eyes fell onto her suitcase, and she let out a sigh of relief.

Ginny had almost forgot about having taken it with her, and she couldn't have been happier to see it. Even if it was a reminder of the only few things she had brought from her house after leaving it last night. Quickly she got up from the ground and pulled on the first things she could find.

Draco had already seen enough of her naked, much more then she would have ever wanted to have happen. He wasn't about to see even more.

The door of the bathroom opened, and Draco walked out showered and fully dressed. Drops of water fell his hair onto his shirt, drying almost instantly.

"Not even going to take a shower? Though I guess you are still getting use to inventions like this Weasley, what with that family of yours," he said rudely.

She wasn't up for his rude remarks about her family. Although sometimes she didn't agree with them, for example them not wanting her to move in with Harry, she still loved them nonetheless. "You really are the same ruddy prat I've always known."

She rubbed her forehead, it still throbbing with pain. The boy in front of her wasn't helping much either. Her eyes caught something on her finger, something silver. Something she knew hadn't been there before.

She slowly lowered her hand to look at her fingers, and her mouth dropped open.

A beautiful silver ring sat on her ring finger, and from what she remembered, Harry had not given it to her. Nor had he purposed to her. She quickly tugged on it with her other hand; still it sat firmly attached to her finger.

It wouldn't come off.

"Oh my god," she mumbled under hear breath, her heart pace speeding up. "What have I done, what have I done."

She began tugging on the ring harder. She wanted it off, yet still it wouldn't move. She didn't know of many rings that wouldn't come off when you wished them removed, that is, except one.

Her mother had told her a story of two ancient magical rings, ones that bounded the two who spoke their vows to each other.

She had remembered the story, it having intrigued her when she had been younger. A powerful king had wished his daughter be married to the neighboring kingdoms son. However, much to his dismay, his daughter refused, wishing to find true love. Furious of her betrayal, he crafted two rings for each of them, and bewitched her into marrying the boy. Once the spell had worn off, she tried to leave her new husband, however it was the rings that held them together, not allowing her to leave him.

She couldn't recall the end of the story, but at the moment she didn't care. There could be other reasons as to why the ring wouldn't come off, at least she hoped so.

Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What is wrong now Weasley?"

Ginny seemed to fly across the room, not literally, and forcefully grabbed his left hand. As she had thought, an identical ring sat on his ring finger.

"What did we do last night?" She demanded, her whole body beginning to shake.

"Apart from the obvious?" He grinned at her, shifting his glance towards the bed before back at her.

She wanted to gag right then and there after his comment.

"I wouldn't have even kissed you let alone had sex with you if I hadn't been drunk Malfoy. And that wasn't what I was asking for god sakes! What," she stopped to pause before continued, "_else _did we do?"

"How do you expect me to know Weasley? I was bloody wasted! The reason I ever let your kind into my house!"

Ginny glared at him before grabbing hold of his hand and pushing it up to eye level with him. "Then how do we explain that?" She asked, trying to stay as calm as she could in such a situation.

"That's… that's…" he began to stumbled for his words, his eyes opening and mouth dropping. "No, it's not, that's not, it can't be!" He quickly pulled his hand out of her grasp, and gaped at her as though she was to blame.

"Well it looks like a damn wedding band to me," she said simply, looking at the now hysterical boy.

"I need air, I need air," he repeated, slumping over towards his bed. He roughly brushed his hand through his hair, keeping his eyes onto the ground.

Her memories began to come back to her, flashes of the previous night filling her mind. A chapel, two rings, an ugly dress, and saying 'I do'. She wanted to die, or something to kill her right there.

She could not have married Draco Malfoy, the man she had forever loathed.

"I'm ruined!" He shouted, throwing his hands up into the air for dramatic effect.

--

--

--

--

-------------------------------------------------

**Author Note: **Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was really fun to write…

-------------------------------------------------

--

--

--

--

**THANK YOUS,**

_Ivan: _Thanks for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed it. _GoldenFawkes: _Ah yes, I always have thought Ginny and Draco would make such a nicer pair rather then Harry and Ginny. We can only wish. _Urbiggestfan: _(: thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter. _Shadieladie: _XD Thanks for your review! I'm glad you enjoy it so far. _Esawyer: _Thanks for your review! _Sim1014: _I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last, thanks for the review.

--

--

--

--


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck On You

**Holy Matrimony**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

-------------------------------------------------

_By: slytherinambition_

-------------------------------------------------

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

_Summary: _Her world seemed to come crashing down upon her when she heard the news of Harry Potter cheating on her, while she still happened to be dating the man. Out of anger, she ends up drinking herself to the point of which she actually say's yes to a drunk Draco Malfoy on a marriage proposal. Both regretting it the moment they come to in the morning, they find out it will be a whole month before a divorce will be final. Until then, they must live bounded by the words 'I do'. Yet, perhaps good will truly come from the horrible mistake in the end.

_Ships: _Draco/Ginny, and briefly Harry/Cho.

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

-------------------------------------------------

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Chapter 3 – Stuck To You**

"This is all your fault," he barked out at her, finally having pulled his eyes away from the ground. He looked quite troubled really.

She glared back at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Ginny was not going to have the blame put on her for this one, as far as she remembered, the whole thing hadn't been her ordeal. However, who knows whose idea it had been too get hitched.

Neither could remember much other then waking up naked next to one another.

Even that was far from believable in her mind.

"Don't blame this stupid thing on me Malfoy," she clenched her fists together, trying hard not to jump over and strangle the boy.

What was she going to tell her parents? Obviously a 'hi mom and dad, this is my new husband, your worst enemy' wouldn't be a good icebreaker. No, perhaps she just wouldn't need to tell them. They would be able to fix this that morning, and she planned on it.

"How could I have actually married you of all people?" He said, wanting an answer. "You must have given me something in my drink Weasley, that must be it."

"Well aren't you just brilliant? Don't be so sure of yourself Malfoy, the last thing I'd want to do would be get married to you of all people."

She couldn't believe the boy, him being so arrogant at a time like this. Could he not just forget about where they came from and what last name she held for one moment to figure out how to fix this? There was no doubt that she hated the man.

"First we have to figure out where exactly we were married, then we'll go from there," she said, trying hard to focus on the task at hand rather then worrying about her being married to Mister Cocky himself. He was no help in the matter.

"I figure we need some proof at the Ministry of Magic," she went on, looking around the room to see if any piece of paper or parchment lay out in the open.

There must have been a certificate, a proof of their newlywed status.

"Because they sure as hell won't believe the two of us got hitched," he finished, snickering slightly at his own joke.

She glared hard at him; though knew he only spoke the truth. But nonetheless, it wasn't something they should have been discussing at the moment. "Put aside the rude comments and help me for once, okay? Where did we get married?"

"I haven't a clue, since if you've forgotten, I was bloody drunk. Although I'm sure you can figure it out on your own, I bet you weren't even drunk in the beginning," he said with a smirk, so proud of himself.

She only wished she could rip it off his face.

"And just why would I want to have planned on marrying you Malfoy?" She asked, giving up and throwing her hands dramatically in the air. It was getting them nowhere.

"I have looks, brilliance, money, anything a girl could wish for. Need I say more?"

Like she really wanted him to go on. "You've said plenty."

It really was no use getting through that thick head of his.

She began pacing the room back and forth, rubbing her forehead in frustration. She had no idea how to break off a marriage, mostly because she had never before been in one. She knew those at the Ministry of Magic would be their best option of helping them.

Not that she had really any desire to go through that humiliation. However, if it enabled her to be free from this man, she'd jump through any obstacle.

Draco shifted uncomfortably on the bed, yanking at something that lay underneath him. He pulled up a crinkled piece of paper, an ugly shade of dark pink at that.

"Here-" he started to say, but Ginny tore the paper out of his hands.

"Perfect," she said under her breath, for it was the marriage certificate indeed. Draco's and her signature both were on the bottom of the paper, hardly coherent.

It looked obvious they had been drunk even by only their signatures. She hardly knew how they had even been legally married in such a state. Ginny didn't know why it wasn't illegal to get married when severely intoxicated.

Draco sat stubbornly on the bed, angry at having received no credit for having found the paper. Ginny was not about to baby him though, he was old enough to not act like a child.

"Come on, let's go to the Ministry of Magic to get this sorted out and done with," she said, walking to the door. Yet Draco didn't follow.

Ginny turned back around at the doorway and raised an eyebrow. "What?" was all that came from her mouth.

He crossed his arms over his chest, his nose tilting up into the air to give him an air of superiority. She grumbled at his immaturity. She really did not have to deal with this right now.

"Fine, don't come, see if I care," she turned sharply and walked out the door, yet for some reason her legs wouldn't work properly when she reached it. She began to panic, her heart pounding in her ear.

Draco heard her scream loud and clear, but didn't feel like moving. Was she really about to pull a temper tantrum to get him to come? All she had to do in the first place was to give him credit for his hard work, even though it really was anything but.

"Draco!" Ginny hollered again, her feet seemingly stuck to the ground. She slowly regained her footing as he made his way towards her, causing her to fall flat on her face.

"What do we have here?" He asked coldly, looking down at the redhead on the ground.

She frowned, and picked herself up. It hadn't been her fault, if only he had given her some sort of warning that he was approaching. She knew exactly what had just happened, but at that moment she wasn't about to admit to it out loud.

"I tripped," came her reply. "Finally ready to stop being a prima donna and get this situation over and done with?"

He glared at her, but shrugged his shoulders anyhow. The last thing he wanted to get out was that he of all people had married the redhead standing in front of him. If this got out, he'd be on the killing rampage

It took little time for either to make their way to the outskirts of the Ministry of Magic building, which was disguised as a muggle building. Once inside they found their way to the Wizard Marriage Relations.

The last person Ginny wanted to see was her father, knowing very well that he knew almost everyone who worked there and worked there himself.

They only had to wait a few minutes in the waiting room before being called into the office. A man sat behind a desk, his eyes scanning the papers in front of him.

"Now, what do we exactly have here?" An old man behind a big desk said, putting down the papers that had previously been in his hands and nodded for each to take a seat in front of him.

He pulled off his glasses and looked at each of them, holding no judgment yet no real emotion either. He waited patiently for an answer, not repeating himself.

"Well, you see, there has been a misunderstanding," Ginny started, having not thought about what they were to say when they got in here.

Was she really supposed to tell this man they'd gotten wed only because they were drunk? Now she didn't want to start a reputation of being a boozer.

"We were drunk and got married. Trust me, on sober circumstances, this would not have happened," Draco cut in, blunting explaining it.

Ginny let out a sigh, wishing he didn't have to show how completely careless they had been.

"I see," the man said finally after a long pause, eyeing them both again before shuffling with some papers.

Ginny set the marriage certificate on his desk, like it was said before; she didn't know how these procedures went.

They both watched attentively as he lowered his wand to the certificate and muttered a spell underneath his breath. It was as both were on the edge of their seats, the anticipation eating at them.

Had it been seconds since the man had muttered the spell? Minutes? Hours? Ginny didn't know, but it still he said nothing.

Finally, he looked back up towards them, his eyebrow rising slightly. "Well that is quite strange," he said simply, pushing the certificate back towards Ginny.

"Did it work?" She asked, slightly hesitant at picking up the certificate again. She didn't want to keep it as a souvenir. She'd burn it if anything.

"No."

With that said he went back to shuffling with papers on his desk, obviously frustrated. "I don't know what to tell you," he went on, rubbing his forehead slightly. "Come back in a week, and I'll have answers then."

Ginny's mouth dropped, her eyes widening in tow.

"No, I want this fixed now," she said with anger, a frown coming to her lips. "Why can't it be fixed now?"

Sure, she was whining, but the last thing she'd want was to be legally married to the man sitting beside her for another whole week. A day was long enough.

"The spell didn't work, to break the bound of marriage that is," he stated, taking no sympathy to her frustration of the situation.

"Is that odd? Do most bounds of marriage break?" She asked frantically, clenching her fists together.

The man pursed his lips, as though he had just swallowed something sour. "That is very strange, very strange indeed."

"Do you not realize what this will do to my reputation? I trust this will not get out," Draco sounded finally, speaking after having been silent for a while.

The man looked at Draco, yet didn't find the need to answer. He pulled on his glasses and muttered underneath his breath "well then you shouldn't have gotten married in the first place."

He cleared his throat and stood up from behind the desk. "Come back in a week, and I'll see what I can do then. Leave me now, or I won't be helping you at all."

"But sir, I can't get in a few feet on his man without being practically frozen!" Ginny said, standing up now.

For the first time he got a confused look on his face, before it hardened slightly. "Well, I might have answers for you when you come back in a week."

With that said he turned to his papers and ignored their frustrated sighs.

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

-------------------------------------------------

**Author Note: **I know, it's taken a while. School's been busy, but here's the next chapter. I promise to not leave you hanging. It's not as good as the other two I think, but mostly because this chapter has a lot of information in it, and really starts their whole bounded by marriage.

-------------------------------------------------

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**THANK YOUS,**

_shadieladie:_ I know, it's been a while since I updated with a chapter. But I hope you like it anyways. (: _esawyer: _thanks for the review again! Glad to see you liked it. _Pussin Boots: _I agree, poor both of them. Thanks for reviewing! r_adcliffeluslave: _thanks for your review! _Wizzabee: _(: I'm glad to see you liked it, thanks for reviewing. _GoldenFawkes: _thanks for reviewing again! Its really appreciated. u_rbiggestfan: _thanks for reviewing again! _Sim1014: _im glad to hear you enjoy it! Thanks for the review. _Queen of Night: _thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to like it.

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**


End file.
